Not every sparkle shines
by DC2True
Summary: Who would ever think that the coldest man, could have such a warm heart. Even to someone who is not the talktive person yet, will it change him? Will love bloom? Or will anger rise? KerithxReader. R/R first readexcharcter story! Chapters 9 and 10 are up!
1. How it all started

**Yay! A new series, I felt as if the whole glitchxreader was a little much now. So I made one with KerithxReader, I know weird but I actually like Keirth. Just Keirth not a big fan of Jaryn, but either way this story is taking place in Dance Central 2 and 3. Also you are the same age as the two, so hoepfully you`ll enjoy this. Key words. (l/h) length hair, (e/c) eye color, (p/c) phone choice. Does not own Dance Central Harmonix or you.**

You laid there just staring at the plain dull white ceiling, your music was blasting through your headphones. Your feet were lightly tapping to the tempo of the song, and your (l/h) was scattered on your bed. Your hand was laying on your stomach, as you really did nothing but stare. Not long the last song on your playlist has finally ended, which led you to be very bored soon after. Looking from both sides of the room you sighed deeply and got up from you soft bed, just gazing onto the floor with your (e/c) eyes. To only get up and walk to the door and yell to your mother, "Hey, mom I`m going for a walk. Toss me my phone please." Next thing you see is a (p/c) flying to your face, but you happily caught it and walked out the door.

Once you closed the door you put your (color) hoodie over your head, and walked with your headphones over your ears. You hid your face as you kept walking at a very slow pace, not minding the people who talk loudly or be with their kids. Nor did you mind the people who would make rude comment to you, nothing really bothered you. Nothing ever did bother you in life, you just lived it as it flowed. You kept walking and walking not caring what was around you at all, until you decided to stop and have a drink. When you looked up you realized that you were lost, the music must have distracted you but you paid no attention to it.

However, what stood in front of you was a tall incomplete sky scraper, that had two G`s together one of them were backwards though. The building had a cold empty aura to it, that gave you chills down your spine. You knew that nobody would be in there because electric cords were hanging, and some of the floor looked unstable. So the next good option was to turn around and to go back home, but when your music stopped you heard a bass. You paused your music and took off the headphones, as you gazed up into the sky to figure out where it was coming from. You stood there longer to figure out the tune, and finally after many doubts you went into the building. Slowly making sure either the floor or even elevators were safe, you kept getting closer and closer to the noise, make that music.

Right when you made it to the top you took a peep to see who it was, and for a second you were almost scared. There were two pale figures that had matching outfit, their hair was bleach blonde. The body type almost seemed similar as well, they seemed as if they were parallel. They had 3 or 4 rings around one of their arms that made its way to be a glove, same goes for that one shoe. Except one was boots and the other were flats, not only that one had a half shirt while the other had a full one. The song played by Lady Gaga was loud and they dance with passion in their souls…if they had one. They even had back up dancers whose hair was up in a ridiculous way, and wore all black with a few buttons of silver. You were almost amazed by the way they danced and dressed, as if you never saw it before in your life.

Suddenly the song ended and they posed in a very pacific fashionable position, they slowly rose from it and did a very weird unusual hand motion together. You wanted to laugh but you knew it wouldn`t end well. Not long one spoke in a very soft voice, "Oh my, seems to be another perfect routine. Those crews have no chance against us, right brother?" You froze as if you couldn`t move, you wanted to go and leave but you were so into what she said. You soon realize that the other figure was honestly a male, with very nice toned muscles. He slightly chuckled as his blonde hair covered his eyes, "Now, sister. Those low life creatures don`t know true dancing when they see it. Honestly they don`t control what we control." The two laughed together. You slowly started to back up as you did your foot slipped and you almost fell through a hole. Yelping in fear you covered your mouth, hoping they wouldn`t catch you. The two looked around glaring at the exit door, "It seems we have a visitor."

The brother nodded as he almost walked towards but his sister but her arms over his chest, and shook her head. He simply nodded and turned around to keep dancing, when you noticed it you quickly got up and carefully tried to get out. Right when you were about to leave the building, two figures grabbed you by your arms and dragged you back upstairs. You tried to get loose from their grips but they were too strong and you finally gave up. Soon enough you were in front of the two mysterious cold pale figures, who had their backs turned to you. The boys spat out in a cold tone, "Why are you here?"

To be continued….

**Okay, I`m pretty sure that I suck at cliffhangers still but I`m working on it slowly. How did you like it? Different isn`t it, maybe you`ll read it even if you don`t like Kerith. Well R/R comment tell me what you think. Alright see ya.**


	2. Well oh well

**I`m back, even though I only got 3 reviews I still have a passion for typing. Besides they were all good comments so of course I`ll keep updating. I think I use the word you or your alot, this is my first 2nd point of view story though. So I shouldn`t worry, so I don`t own Dance Central, Harmonix, or you. Enjoy!**

You stared at their backs not giving a single sound, you could just feel the cold sharp air hit you in the face. The sky that was once blue turned into a deep grey color, and it felt as if the whole aura just became meaner. The sister started to tap her feet impatient to her a reply, you couldn`t even remember the question they had ask you. You looked up and stared at the two back up dancers who stood there like statues, with no facial expressions at all. "You know when somebody asks you something, the nicest thing to do is reply," the sister said, "so would you do me a favor and answer the question. Why are you here?" You couldn`t speak, it felt as if something was grabbing you airway keeping you from speaking. You stared down into the missing floor then was in front of you, and just thought for a moment. _Why did I come here? It wasn`t my business._ "I-I don't know…" You mumbled. The girl walked up towards you and yanked your hoodie, her eyes was a light lifeless grey. She had plenty amount of makeup on her face, and her cheeks seemed to be pretty bony. She had a strong smelled of heavy perfume that burned your nose, and lips seemed to camouflage with her skin color.

You suddenly heard a strong growl coming from her mouth, suddenly a feeling filled your whole body. A feeling that you haven`t felt in forever, something that disappeared, that you forgot how it felt. Fear. You haven`t felt fear in so long and for once, that you thought was long gone, had finally came back. Then you heard chuckling coming from her mouth, she dropped you to only fall on your hands and feet. You almost fell through the hole you snapped your neck up and saw the male that still had his back faced toward you. He hasn`t spoke at all, to be honest he hasn`t even moved a single muscle. "Oh, well do you know who we are?" the girl once again said. You thought for a moment and tried to come up with a answer, but nothing came to your mind at all. "We are the Glitterati. My name is Kerith, and that is my sister Jaryn. We are the best dance crew here, and you my dear are on our property." Kerith replied as he turned around.

Dance crew? You were never a fan of dancing so dance crews never interested you, so hearing this threw you off. You then realize that everything was making sense…well sort of, you took a deep breath and finally spoke, "I`m sorry. I didn`t know this was your territory, you see I`m not into dancing. I was lost though so I thought you guys could help." All four of the dancers started to burst out laughing in tears, you gave a look that made them laugh even harder. You soon became tired of their games and soon started to shout, "I don`t know why you are laughing?! All I said was that I thought you could help me, but if you guys are cold enough to not help then let me go! I just want to go home, I don`t need this crap!"

The two then stopped laughing and with just a snap the two dancers moved out of the way to let you go. You looked at the two as they gave you blank dull stare, you shot up and quickly walked away from the two. "Thank you!" You yelled right before you lost sight of the two pale creatures. The sun magically came out and was already starting to set, you groaned as you tried to find your way home. You again ignored the people around you, to only go home and relax. _Stupid people, stupid crew, stupid dancers,_ you thought. Your head was throbbing with a headache, the wind went straight through your hoodie, and you were tired. This was way too long of a day.

**Meanwhile**

"Can you believe that ugly thing?" Jaryn huffed out. Kerith nodded as he went to grab his things, the female started to yell and bicker about the girl and how people should respect them more. Kerith soon started to walk out of the building, but right before he walked through the door he saw something shine. He raised an eyebrow as he dropped his things and walked toward the object, he stopped as soon as he saw it. It was a (Color) Ipod touch that were laying there with (color) headphones. He picked it up and stared at it for a moment, coming to a conclusion on to who it was he was about to throw it but his sister called. He quickly turned around with the music device behind him, Jaryn gave him a curious look. "I thought I saw something." He said. She only nodded and walked out of the door, he followed putting the object inside his bag. "Can`t be that mean. Music is music."

To be continued…

**Alright that makes chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it, tell me what you think. Alot of the comments say that it is different. I like being different so this should intrest you. What do you think may happen? Well R/R see you later!**


	3. Who are you

**Hey! People are starting to enjoy tthe story alot, which is good. I try to be different also because I`m getting tired of the GlitchxReader, it`s getting a little much now. Or even people who based their story from another story, well I decided to make this amazing story. I guess. Well tell me what you think. I don`t own Dance Central, Harmonix, or even you. Please enjoy this** story.

You slammed the door opened, taking off your shoes, and to pull your (Color) hoodie off of your head. Your mother looked at you from the living room, she slowly got up and stared at you. "Umm… (F/n)? Sweetie, are you okay?" She said as her hands were closed together against her chest. You slowly nodded your head and made your way upstairs, your mother gave out a deep sigh. She slowly walked to a picture frame and held it in her hand, tears filled her eye. "Oh… she is turning into you more and more." She muttered under her breathe. She pulled the picture closer to her chest, and hugged it tightly.

Next morning

Your alarm blasted in your ears only to cause you to scream, rolling off of the bed and onto the cold hard wooden floor you groaned angrily. Slowly getting on your hands and knees you thought for a moment, _Why does it feel like something is missing?_ You shook your head as you got up and looked into your closet. Due to it being Monday you grabbed a (color) tang top, (blue/grey) jeans, and your new (color) jacket. Your hair was all frizzed up in a mess, but due to time you just combed you (length) hair and put it up in a pony tail. (unless you made your hair too short for it) You checked yourself in the mirror and gave a very deep smirk, and hopped into your (color) Converse.

Turning your head you quickly realize that it was 7:45 a.m, you yelped and grabbed your backpack, phone, and music device. Well you were suppose to grab your music player but couldn`t seem to find it, "What the?" You looked high and low for it but with no luck you finally yelled at your mom, "Mom! Have you seen my Ipod?!" A long pause was heard and finally, "No! I thought you took it upstairs! You can use mine for today, I`ll look for it while you`re in class!" You yelled snatching your moms MP3 player, as usual your hoodie was covering your face as you ran down the sidewalk. You quickly dodge people and made very sharp turns, until you finally made it to your college class. You attended (College university name), and major in (Majors name). It wasn`t really much of a thing you were interested in but it was very enjoyable. Sadly you had Government today so it was a full hour of boredom, it was a test day which meant if you finished early you could leave.

You sat there with your mother`s headphones in your ears, the music blazing in through the headphones. You ignored all the laughter and clusters of friends in your classroom. Friends never really crossed your mind during the day, you always thought that it was a waste of time in life. It wasn`t something you made up it was something you were raised upon, never make friends they only get in the way of becoming successful. You slightly laughed to yourself but it disappeared as soon as the professor walked into the room. He began the class with a lecture about how every year somebody is kicked out for cheating on a test, and that he hopes not to do this year. Finally he passed out the test and you started.

An hour had went by and you soon finished your test, you dashed out the room to only check your phone. Again your mom didn`t find it so you were stuck on thinking on where exactly you left it and suddenly you slammed your palm onto your head. "Did I really drop it there? Of all places, why there?" You remembered that you left it at the incomplete building where the Glitterati were. You rolled your neck and started to think on a way to go and get a hold of it, but you were having second thoughts about it. "You know I could just leave it and get a new one, yeah just work extra hard to save up for it. Oh man, but it was a special edition." You slammed your head against the hard table and just laid it there for a while, suddenly a very deep voice spoke, "Umm, are you okay? You seem to have a very stressful, depress time." You rose your head and saw a blue haired man standing in front of you. He was wearing a black and yellow jacket, he wore grey skinny jeans, and grey shoes, you gave a simple chuckle. "You can saw that again. Trust me it`s not anything major, besides you would think it`s ridiculous."

The pale man pulled out a chair and placed his books down softly onto the table, and stared at you. "I have a little time to spare, if anything I could be in any help." You gave him a weird look but decided to tell him. "Well, okay, I kind of lost my special edition (color) Ipod touch, with my special (color) headphones. There are stickers of music symbols on it." He lift his eyebrows and put his fingers to his chin and started to think deeply, "I don`t think I have seen your device around here. Did you lose it in the city? If so I will be looking out for it, I`m always out." You gave a slight nod and a smile broke on your face. "Thank you so much! That actually means a lot for you to waste your time trying to look for it." He smiled as he stood up and grabbed his books and started to walk away, "Wait! What`s your name?" You yelled out to him. He looked at you and gave you slick smile, "Oblio. Your name is (F/n) it was in your journal." You quickly looked down and noticed the notebook, you shook your head and waved at the boy. Maybe this was the meaning of… friendships?

To be continued…

**Suprise Oblio is back! I love him as much as Kerith so might as well put him the story. Tell me what you guys filled out for the blanks of color or anything else. R/R hope you enjoyed it. Now go to Chapter 4!**


	4. Guess who

**Hello! Did you read chapter 3? That`s right I uploaded two chapter today, I felt like typing today so do read before going on. Now I don`t own Dance Central, Harmonix, or even you. Please enjoy.**

You walked to your house with your neck stiff as ever, and your arms sore. You worked late tonight, and it didn`t help the fact that your Ipod was missing. You were completely stressed out and you wanted to go and sleep, and as you slowly opened the door it was silent. The lights were completely off with a candle lit, and you even smelled a meal in the kitchen. You dropped your things and made your way into the kitchen to notice your favorite meal, (food name) was the best meal your mom has ever made. You popped it in the microwave and grabbed a fork, and began to eat it all up. During that moment you looked up and noticed a picture of you, your mother, and your father happily together. You gave a dull reaction to the photo, as if it didn't mean anything to you at all. You got up and cleaned up your plate, showered, and went to rest.

Meanwhile

The man was speeding on his motorcycle through the late night traffic, his black and yellow helmet was nice and tight around his head. Soon he came to a very tall building, he parked and walked into it. The place was bright with fancy wallpaper, famous artwork framed onto the wall, and statues around the place. Suddenly he heard a familiar sound, "Oblio! Oh, my darling what a pleasant surprise." Jaryn said as she slowly walked down the stairs. He just stared blankly at her, and finally spoke, "I`m actually here for your brother. Is he present?" She huffed out a sigh and led him up into the cold dark room. The bluenette walked in a gave Jaryn a smirk, which caused her to gasp as she closed the door.

The man looked around the room as he sat onto the King size bed, not surprise the room was the same as the twins room. Everything seemed to be in perfect shape, noting out of the ordinary at all. Well, something did shine from Kerith`s bag, he stood up and walked towards it slowly. He couldn`t really make out the object due to the towels and water bottles, Oblio looked around for a quick second and started to look through the bag. It felt as if the object was getting deeper and deeper into the hole, and he was getting frustrated about it as well. "Oblio? What are you doing?" The blonde asked as he came out from the bathroom. The bluenette jumped and stood up straight and gave him the calmest answer that came out of his mouth, "Nothing, just looking in your bag. Making sure there was no spy gear."

The blonde busted out laughing as he walked to his closet to find a shirt, he found a grey short sleeve shirt and blue jeans. "You make the weirdest comments." He said. Kerith`s hair was combed back and all of his makeup was off, he actually looked male and human. "When did you start wearing blue jeans and common grey shirts." Oblio replied give a slight chuckle. Kerith mimicked the boy and gave him a simple punch to his arm, "Haha, very funny. I had to sneak this so Jaryn won`t got on me on how it`s too ugly or poor. This is actually very conformable if I do say so myself." The Asian gave a simple smirk but kept glimpsing into the bag. The blonde kept looking at him and at the bag and said, "Whatever you`re looking at grab it now." Oblio looked at him and reached into the bag and held a (color) Ipod with (color) headphones. Suddenly he remember (F/n)`s description of the music device, and he looked at him with angered eyes. Kerith gave him a questioning look and finally he said, "You stole this from (F/n)! She was looking for this yesterday. I would never see this kind of action from you of all people."

"Stole? Please, she got lost on Sunday and ended up around the building and came up trying to ask for help. Jaryn got pissed and held her captive then she snapped, and ran off dropping it onto the floor. I was at least nice enough to actually grab it and I was going to return it as soon as possible. Let me go miss (F/n) goes to your school, well give it to her. It isn`t my style." The blue haired man looked at him and finally put it inside of his pocket and bowed his head, "I`m very sorry for accusing you of such crime. Please forgive me." Laughter escaped from the mouth of the blonde, and the bluenette soon joined in as the chatted the rest of the night.

To be continued…

**Haha! Kerith is actually cool! Doesn`t sound bad looking, I wanted people to see him as the cool guy not a cold man. Hehe Well what do you think may happen after this? R/R well bye!**


	5. Maybe I felt something

**Hey, it`s been so long since I last typed this. I kinda got tired of all these stories not updating. Well, I was actually almost completely down with this chapter I just never took the time to finish it. But now its done, so people can enjoy another great chapter, well I hope its great. So I dont own Harmonix, Dance Central, or you. So enjoy it!**

You were sitting on the old wooden bench at your school, it was very boring and nothing kept you alive. School was dull and boring but with emptiness, and home wasn`t any better. Your mom has been trying to make you confess your deepest feelings, or how you need to do something else than listen to music. It felt as if nagging was constant, Oblio didn`t have class until Thursday so you didn`t know if he had any news. Though you doubt that he was still even looking, you stared at your phone time. You had to go to work in an hour which usually goes by fast, but for a couple days it`s been slow and dreadful. You even had bags in your eyes, last night you couldn't go to sleep and you usually used your music to fall asleep with. That was your source of sleep when you woke in the middle of the night, so you were up all night. Then you thought for a moment, and said to yourself, "Maybe I should lighten up on my music. I use it too much, but it helps me through my hard times."

You kept shaking your head until finally and tall shadow hovered your head, you slowly looked up and saw the blue haired man. He gave you a very faint smile as it glowed more than usual, and you gave a little smirk. Suddenly without noticing it something was in front of you, your eyes grew very large and your mouth hung. Your (color) Ipod and your (color) headphones were in his hands, the exact one you had. The same little scratches and same little stickers, and you couldn`t even believe it. You shot up and held it in your hands to only hug it, "How? When? Where?" you huffed out. He sat down looked at you, to only make you sit down in front of him. You took simple glimpse of the device it was fully charged and nothing was touched on it. "Well, I was visiting my friends house to speak and I found it in his bag. You may know him as, Kerith."

Your eyes widen in shocked and you gave him a look of disbelief, and finally said, "Kerith? You mean the blonde glitter boy from the tower? Why did he have it? Why are you friends with him? You`re not one of them are you?" The man gave a slight chuckle to the response. He stood up slowly mixed his fingers between your (color hair), and walked away to his next class. "You owe him. He charged it and was going to return it to you, be happy he didn`t destroy it." He said. You looked down into the device and rested your head against your hand, you stared down into the device and groaned deeply. Standing up you snatched your things and walked back home, your headphones blasting in your ear drums loudly. You were about to open the door until you heard something through the door, moving down the headphones to your neck you listened.

There were two voices one was your mothers, another was a grown man. You knew the voice from anywhere which made you grit your teeth, you clenched your hands to a fist as you turned around and walked away. Your (color) eyes burned with raged as you marched into the city, you stopped in front of a building. It was the (name) Mall that had any store you could think of, you nodded your head and walked into the building. Store by store you walked in and shopped through the place, nothing caught your eyes really but it was nice to look. Finally you made it to a music store that has a huge selection of headphones, you smiled and ran into the store. You bobbed your head to the sound of the music and as you turned around you noticed something, make that someone. It was a tall man with muscles and a tight black shirt, blue jeans, black vans, and nice blonde hair slicked back. You looked down feeling a hot rush on your cheeks, when you looked back up he was staring at you with a nice glowing smile. Turning completely red you snapped your neck to the floor, suddenly you heard footsteps.

When you took a glimpse at the shoes, your face burnt up. "Umm… Excuse me?" You instantly melted to the deep voice of the male. You cooled down slowly and rose your face and replied, "Yes, do you need something?" The male stared at you from up to down, then gave a nice smirk that slid across his pale face. "I know you know me. You just don`t realize it yet, so I`ll see you around. Oh, you`re welcome." He turned on his heels and slowly made his way out of the mall, only to leave you with a confused facial expression. You looked down at the headphones, then back up, to only shake your head. "Whatever… weirdo." You mumbled to yourself as you went back to listening to (song name). Though it still left you wondering about the statement that was told.

To Be Continued….

**Hope you enjoyed it! This isn`t very long though, but I hope you like it. What so you think is going to happen? What did you fill in? Well, I`m going to try to update again but no promises. Alright R/R see ya later!**


	6. Words are different

**Hey I really haven`t been typing in a long time and I`m sorry about that. I kept on getting reviews saying that you guys liked it, which is very amazing. So I decided to type three more chapters for you guys. This chapter is only about Keirth so you get to know him more. So I don`t own Dance Central, Harmonix, or you. So please enjoy.**

* * *

(With Kerith)

The male walked out the mall and slowly covered his eyes against the burning sun, once adjusted he walked to his Mercedes Benz SL and just stood there in front of his car. He kept looking through his phone, trying to find something to do. He most definitely did not want to go back home to his annoying older sister, she would not like the fact that he went to a regular mall nor the fact in 'poor' clothes. He sighed and rolled his neck as his hand rested on the back of it, he decided to walk back into the air condition building and to just relax for just a few more hours. He made his way through the mall and stopped when a certain book store caught his eye, also due to the fact that it was connected to a frozen yogurt place. Checking his watch and deciding on how long he should be here, which then lead to him looking through books. He always was a reader, not to his sister`s liking, but enjoyed reading interesting stories. For some reason his most favorite one was not Poetry, but Non-Fiction stories.

It was amazing to him to learn all these facts and true stories, it was…unique to him. It gave him time to catch up on learning that he avoided for years, and it made him see the world in a whole new different light. He always bought a lot of books every single time he would go to the book store, and he would always have to hide it from his sister. The person who even got him into reading was his dear friend, Obilo, who has started the trend for him. He even inspired him to want to go and try college, but of course he can`t. He remember when he say him reading a book, and when he forced him into reading it. This caused him to enjoy books he even once he asked him to read his Biology text book, which he finished reading it in two days. Since then he has started the journey of reading books, even now and not realizing it he bought 6 new books.

He stared at the bag full of books and sighed with a slight smile, the cashier look at him with a sweet smile. He looked at the female and smiled back happily, she looked and the books and finally spoke. "Umm… I`m sorry to butt in, but I always see you here and you get tons of books. And I just really wanted to explain to you the membership, even though you always say no I feel as if you may like it." Kerith looked with his grey eyes and the nodded his head giving her the signal to go on. She smiled, "Okay so this membership will allow you to have a 20% discount every single time you purchase and use your card. And let`s say you lose your card just tell us your name and it still works, also it creates an online account for you to go on. And let`s say you found a new book and you want it just click save it, and do as many as you want. Come into the store and we have it in storage just for you and just say you want the books you want, and we give it to you and you just pay for it." He liked the idea of it, the fact he can hold books for himself. Also to be updated on any new books, he signed up for the membership and instantly got the card. "Also if you can`t come to the store to pay for your books, we will ship it to your door. Thank you very much and have a nice day."

He gave a heartwarming smile and nodded, making his way to the frozen yogurt place to start his reading early. 20 minutes pasts as he slowly eats the creamy banana and chocolate frozen yogurt, and only 5 chapters in his phone buzzes uncontrollably. He took a glance at the name and groaned to the sight of his sister`s name, he quickly put down his book and answered it. He was hesitant to answer the phone preparing himself, and soon enough he quietly said, "Hello?" Instantly she is screaming in his ear barking at him for not being home all day, and that he was ignoring her all day. She wasn`t wrong he was ignoring his sister, but he wasn`t going to go and say that. "Jaryn calm down. I just felt like going out, and it doesn`t really matter. Aren`t you going with some friends tonight for a party or something like that?" She kept yelling which only caused the blonde boy to pull the phone away from his ear.

He pinched the bridge of his nose as he kept listening to his annoying sister, and like always she yells and says "Well you better be home before me!" and hangs up. So he put his phone down and finished his Fro-yo, and grabbed his Iphone and texted his friend. He put the book mark in his book, back in his bag, and threw away his empty cup on his way out. The ride home was long and depressing, he wished that he got a chance to read some more but nope his sister had to call. As he made his way to his driveway he sighed in relief to the empty driveway, his sister had left just in time. He sped into the house slamming the door closed and ran into his room. Instantly kicking off his shoes and plopped on the bed, and started to read in peace in quiet. Though as he kept reading the main character reminded him of someone, he couldn't put his finger on it but it did remind him of someone. He wish he knew who though.

To Be Continued…

**Awesome so how do you feel about this Keirth? Different huh? Yup so now go to chapter 7, and enjoy it some more wooh! R/R and I`ll see you guys next chapter!**


	7. It is different now

**Chapter 7 is up did you read chapter 6? I hope so. well I`m not really going to talk I`m just going to jump right in then okay? I don`t wn Dance Central, Harmonix, or you. So enjoy!**

* * *

After the weird man left the store you didn't stay long either, so you gathered your things and walked out of the store to get something to eat. You ate (Food choice) and quietly sat down as you looked through your phone, and you were somewhat concerned. You had no message or missed call from your mom all day, which was very unusual due to the fact she always called to see if you were okay. You checked the time and you couldn`t handle it, so you finished eating and started to slowly jog home dialing your mom`s number. No answer. You tried once again and still there was no answer, which now explains why your jog turned into a full sprint. Once you arrived at your door you fumbled with your keys as you tried to unlock the door, and to make it worse you couldn't hear anything so that made you worried even more. You finally unlocked the door and dashed in the house slamming the door closed, "Mom?!" You threw your stuff on the floor and ran to the kitchen and you couldn`t believe on what you saw.

Your mom was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in her hand, and a man was sitting next to her. You started to feel anger again as you started to back up, your mom quickly put down the cup and tried to walk toward you. "(F/n), sweetie I can explain. You know we are good friends now, just sit with us." She calmly said. You shook your head and kept giving her this look of disgust, " You….You didn`t answer your phone. You didn`t call me, you almost gave me a heart attack! Then I run to make sure you`re okay and to see you with him, and you expect me to be calm?!" You yelled as your eyes started to burn with tears. Your moms (eye color) eyes started to give a worried look, "I`m sorry I turned it off…" The man finally stood up and walked towards you, causing you to back up some more.

His eyes were darted to you and were never leaving you, and you didn`t like it at all. "(F/n). Sweetie cut your mother some slack, she`s been through a lot. Also I`m not here for any trouble, I just want to get along." His deep voice said to you. Your head kept shaking in a no formation, you just wouldn`t have it not now. "No…You should have thought of that before you decided to hurt her. And you think she`s been through a lot?! I have been through just as much as she has!" Your voice started to shake, as you felt your eyes being filled with water. Your mom tried to confront you but you pushed her away lightly, "No… not now. No, this-this is too much for me right now. No." You ran passed them and grabbed your stuff and opened the door, your mom watched you with worried eyes. "(F/n) where are you going?" she asked, with a concerned look.

"I`ll be back tomorrow, just make sure he`s not there!" You huffed out, as you slammed the door closed and ran down the street, tears falling from your eyes. You had your phone to your ear, as you trying to speak to a very dear friend but the tears caused you to not speak right. In the end the friend let you come over, you banged your fist to the door and waited for a few seconds. There your friend answered the door and you looked at her with red puffy eyes, she gave you a sad look and spread her arms out for an hug which you happily took it. "Emilia…" You mumbled and she calmly hushed you as she rubbed your hair. "Come on in girlie." She said, and you didn`t hesitate either. You walked in and put your stuff in her room and sat on the couch, you looked at the file envelope and sighed. The brunette came and took the file and tossed it on the desk and sat next to you, and stared at you.

You honestly trusted Emilia with your life she was so honest and helpful to you, and she was just a tomboy. She loved music but never danced and she worked for a agency something called DCI, whatever that meant. Soon enough you explained everything to her and she as always gave her honest opinion, which actually helped you a lot. "Well you are more than welcome to stay the night here if you want." You nodded your head happily, and she gave a perfect smile. For the rest of the night you two chatted and ate chips, and suddenly you were very curious. "So Emilia," you started "how are things with you and Bodie?" She rose an eyebrow and popped another chip in her mouth.

"What do you mean? We`re just friends."

"Yeah, sure."

"Seriously, I mean all we do is switch shifts at the beach, also we work in the same agency."

"Okay, sure but I don't believe it."

"Well, have you seen anybody cute at all recently? Hmm?"

"Actually… I did at the mall today. But he was a weird."

"Well tell me the details girl! I want to know."

You told her about the boy in the ball and she kept giving you these weird eyes, and you actually wanted to stop looking at her. She was starting to be weird, but you continued to tell her. Not long she went on and on about how you never had a lot of crushes in your life, but you kept ignoring her crazy talk. "I`m just saying, this could be a once in a life time opportunity." She said while throwing away the empty bag of chips. You rolled your eyes, "Come on, I`m not going to date some weird guy that creeps me out. That`s a little scary, he might hurt me in a way that is horrible." Emilia busted out laughing and you walked up to her and punch her in the arm. "Ow, whatever go and get some sleep. You have school tomorrow." She happily said as she ruffled her tough hands through your (hair color) hair.

You agreed happily as you went to grab blankets from the closet, and you also stole Emilia`s big t-shirt. The brunette said goodnight and closed her door, and you nodded as you got ready to go to sleep. You soon changed and laid there in silence thinking about the whole day, and you honestly didn`t want any of it in your head. You wanted to forget it all and just start over, this happen to be the worst day in the world for you. Soon you fell asleep, with no dream in your head at all. Just empty and quiet.

To Be Continued….

**Alright on to Chapter 8! How did you like this one? I added Emilia only because it makes sense that she would be that helping type so on to the next one. R/R. See ya!**


	8. Meet again?

**Last one for today, did you read 6 and 7? I hope so, this is actualy turning out really good. I`m proud of myself, and if you guys like it then please tell me. Which you guys have been doing that, which I`m really happy. So here is chapter 8! I don`t own Dance Central, Harmonix, or you. So please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

You woke up to hear the door slamming and it was getting ridiculous for you to handle, so you grabbed the pillow and threw it the door which accidently hit Emilia. "If you wanted me to be quiet tell me, instead of throwing things at me." You heard her say leading you to sit up and look at her, "Oops… was suppose to hit the door." You said as your giggling. She rolled her eyes as she went back to her room, you started to gather your things. As you were packing you bags you glanced at your (Phone choice) and noticed that you had 20 messages from your mom, all asking for you to come home or she was sorry this happened. You slammed your phone down and got dressed, but you started to feel somewhat guilty.

You felt as if that you didn`t need to yell at your mother about this, she has tried her very best to be a good mom. Both you and her have been through a lot and she only wants the best for you, your hear started to sink as you started to feel bad about what happened. She didn`t deserve it and you knew it, so you quickly grabbed your things and opened the door. "Bye Emilia I`ll see you later!" You yelled as you closed the door. Emilia popped her head out of her bedroom and gave a confused look, but ignored it as she finished putting on her DCI uniform. "Poor thing, lives a hard life. Who knows what it will be like if she ever found out what I do." She whispered to herself.

You quickly walked home to realize that you were two hours early before you actually wake up, which wasn't that bad. You unlocked the door quietly and walked in to noticed your mom on the couch asleep, there were tissues scattered across the floor her phone was still in her hand that was close to her chest. Her hair was a mess and she was curled up in a big ball, so you walked to grab a big blanket and you put it on top of her. You then got in the shower and changed into a (color) t-shirt, (color) skinny jeans, and (color and type) shoes. Soon enough you grabbed your (Comb/brush) and fixed your (length and color) hair to a style that you enjoy.

Then your stomach roared in hunger and you dashed to the kitchen to find something to eat, you decided to eat light and just went with toast. When you were waiting for you bread to toast you walked in the living room to check on your mom, and she was sitting up staring right at you. Her eyes were blood shot red and puffy, and she looked at you as if she was ill. And at the moment you could not handle it at all, and you run into her giving a full hug repeating sorry over and over again. She smiled and rubbed your head whispering into your ear, "It`s okay as long as you`re okay…"

Meanwhile

The blonde had snuck out of the house early in the morning, and drove to the gym. He walked in with grey basketball shorts, black sleeveless armor shirt, a head band to pull back his hair back, and black and blue Nikes. He always enjoyed to get a morning workout to help stretch his muscles, and to refresh his brain. He had spent most of the night reading, and decided that he needed this and he didn`t waste time either. He started to work out with music in his ears, sweat came down slowly on his creamy white face. He lifted weights, did sit-ups, pushups, treadmill, and many more and nothing stopped him. Another hour had passed and soon he got a text message, as he went to grab the phone he paused his music to read the message. To his liking it wasn`t his sister nagging at him, it was Obilo who had asked him to accompany him to get something done at the college he went to.

He nodded and put his stuff up and headed to his car as he gave his everyday cheerful waves, he was always nice. Not a lot of people see that but since he has been alone in public places, he realized a long time ago to never be cruel or mean unless you do it to him first. Sadly his sister doesn't see that so he has to act as a cruel person who thought that he was better than everybody. He doesn`t enjoy really he feels as if he shouldn`t do that type of stuff, but a lot of times he is pretty rude and he just kept help it. It`s a little bit of a habit that he sometimes can`t control, and he wished he could control. He quickly drove home and took a quick shower, trying his best to be as quiet as possible so he doesn't wake his sister who was surprisingly sleep.

He decided that if he was quiet enough he could get to dress the way he wants, and put his dance clothes in his car. If he was able to get dress quick enough after being with Obilo and be on time to practice he would be safe, so he put on a little color. He had blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and black converses, he also slicked his hair back. He was being very quick as he threw his things in the cars, and texted his sister that he was with the bluenette and that he`ll be at practice. Then he drove off to the college to meet his friend, and hopefully not get caught.

To Be Continued….

**How did you like that? A lot of people are shocked to know that I`m taking Keirth to a whole new level of different, and I didn`t want him to be typical. So I changed him up. So did you enjoy those 3 chapters that I did because I felt bad for not updating in a long time. Yay! So R/R and I`ll see you later.**


	9. Remember who?

**Hey, even though I updated yesterday the reviews you guys said got me excited to update two more today! Yay! Also I`m happy to say that I have a lot of type-o`s but it`s okay. So I don`t own Dance Central, Harmonix, or you so please enjoy.**

* * *

Your mom held you close to her chest for an hour, as you two didn`t do much but just talk the whole time about fun memories. Soon you noticed the time and realize you had class in a little bit so you reluctantly parted from your mom and went to get your toast. As you were making your breakfast your mother stood there watching you, and you gave her a faint smile as you let out a small yawn. "Not enough sleep? Where did you go?" your mother croaked out. You took a glance at her then back on your toast, and said, "No, I was at Emilia`s house so you can understand that I woke up a little too early." Your mother chuckled a little, then walked to her room.

As you were eating your small meal you went into your room to go and grab your (type) wallet, and you looked for something important. Once you found the box you had finished the toast, but that didn`t stop you from looking the box for a certain book. Right after you grabbed a notebook, pen, and your wallet and stuffed it in your bag. "(F/n)? What time will you be home tonight?" Your mom called from the other home. "I have work tonight, so maybe around 8 or 9." You answered back as you went to the bathroom to brush your teeth. After you did everything you grabbed your bag and walked to the door, "Mom, I`m leaving! I love you!" You shouted as you closed the door, but you stopped just so you can hear her say I love you too. Once heard you closed the door and jog to your school, dodging people as they walked slowly and be careful to certain people making sure that you didn`t hurt them.

I swear when I have enough money, I`m so getting a car. You thought to yourself as you finally made it to your campus, you kept running to your class and as you got to your (class name) you saw a note that read: There is no class today, so please read chapter 19 and take notes. Have a nice day! You groaned and pinched your nose as you realize that you ran for nothing, though it didn`t matter since you got a day to relax and to catch up with your work. So you took your things and went to the courtyard to study and to listen to music, before a hard day of work.

Meanwhile

The bluenette stood against the parking pole with his head down, waiting for his pale friend to make it. Suddenly he saw something run in front of him, and he knew the person but he decided to not say anything and to keep his head down. He stood there for another 10 minutes and then noticed the silver car pulling into a parking space, he could see the look of apology on the blonde`s face which just made him smirk. The blonde got out of the car and quickly made his way across the street, giving the blue haired man a smile. "I`m sorry but you texted me while I was at the gym, also I had to sneak out. So cut me some slack." He told him as they started to walk to the courtyard.

"Well, I was supposed to do something important but the place I had to do it at was closed so I have to do it another day. But that doesn`t mean we can`t hang out, so let`s go to the courtyard and just chill. They have great smoothies and snacks for studying." Oblio explained to Kerith. The boy nodded and kept walking, he never been to the courtyard before and he was very excited. When they arrived at the courtyard the pale man was very amazed at the sight, and his friend could tell from his facial expression. "How about you find a table for us to hang and I`ll get you a lemonade smoothie." Oblio said, and Kerith nodded in agreement.

Oblio walked to a stand and got in line while Kerith stared at the crowded area trying to find a place to sit, and he had to walk around for a little bit until he found a bench. He grew a smile on his face as he quickly made his way to sit, and as he did noticed something, make that someone. She looked familiar he couldn`t really tell since she was studying, but her Ipod reminded him of someone. Sadly his train of thought was destroyed when Oblio put a nice cold lemonade smoothie in his face, he almost fell backwards but when he knew who it was he grabbed the drink. The Asian sat down in front of him blocking the blonde`s view of the girl, which didn`t bother him but the look on his face bothered his friend.

"Kerith, what`s the matter?"

"Oh, nothing. It`s just that girl reminded me of someone."

Oblio turned back and looked at the girl, "You mean (F/n)?"

"Yeah, that was her name? How do I know her?"

"Remember she dropped her Ipod and you happily gave it back, did you ever get a thank you?"

"Oh, no I didn`t she didn`t recognize me."

"Oh ok then."

The bluenette stood up and walked to your table and left Kerith confused, he didn`t want him to bother you. Suddenly while you were listening to your music you felt something touch your shoulder, you quickly pulled down your headphones and looked at Oblio with a smile. "Oh hey Oblio. How are you?" You said kindly. Instantly you two started talk to each other, and then Oblio did this hand motion to bring the blonde boy over. Once you saw who was coming you immediately knew that it was the blonde dude who freaked you out at the mall.

The blonde stood next to Oblio and gave a glowing smile that same smile that made your face heat up, and his grey eyes gave light but it was something else. "(F/n), this is my friend Kerith. He`s the one who had your Ipod." Oblio kindly said. Your eyes widen and your jaw dropped, as you stared at the boy who you didn`t remember looking like that. The moment of when you had nothing to say and your mind was filled with confusion.

To Be Continued….

**I don`t think that this is really a good cliff hanger, but I hope you liked it. On to the next chapter! R/R I`ll see you guys later.**


	10. New life

**Alright Chapter 10! Did you guys made my morning, I woke up to 6 emails from Fanfiction saying that it was a review. You guys are really awesome that`s why you deserve two more chapters, so I hope you like this. I don`t own Dance Central, Harmonix, or you so please enjoy!**

* * *

"Kerith? You mean that guy from that glitter thing crew?" You questioned. The blonde looked at you and nodded his head not minding the fact you screwed up his crew name. You kept staring at him hard trying to remember him looking this good, which you clearly don`t. Then you remember on what he said to you at the mall, which made you face palm. "Okay, that makes sense. Thank you for finding my Ipod, it was very kind of you." You said as you looked in his grey eyes that was very different from his sister. He smiled again and gave a nod, and you three started to talk and something was so different. Kerith didn`t seem rude or mean like the last time you talked to him, he was actually kind and sweet and even funny.

The more you talk to the boys the more your lost time, and you didn`t realize it until the school clock rang at 3 o`clock sharp. You snapped your neck and started to panic, which lead the boys to look concern. You started to put your stuff in your bag and started to put make your way to an exit.

"Is something wrong?" Oblio asked.

"I`m sorry, I`m just really late for work. And the distance on foot is far and-"

"Foot? You don`t have a car?" Kerith asked.

"Nope, so I have to go."

"How about I give you ride to your job. It`s the least I can do." Oblio offered.

"Oh no, I don`t want to be a bother." You said

"Nope, come on he`s taking you to work. I have practice so we were already going to leave." Kerith said as he started to push you to the parking lot

You kept reassuring them that they didn`t need to do that, but they had already made it official. Once you got to the parking lot you were shocked that you were going on a motorcycle, you gave an unsure look to the bike. "What? You never been on motorcycle?" Oblio questioned as he threw you a black and yellow helmet. You shook your head in a no motion as you caught the helmet, but by the time you looked up Oblio was on his bike and Kerith was in his car. You groaned knowing that you didn`t have much of a choice, so you put on the protective head gear and hopped on. "Put your feet right there, and hold on to my waist. If you want to lift the black part to see okay?" Oblio guided you.

You instantly opened the eye area and held on tight to his waist, soon he started his back and you felt him move. He soon started to drive very quickly and you could feel the gush of air on your skin, and it felt amazing, daring, refreshing, just wonderful. You thought nothing could keep up with Oblio and his fast bike but you turned your head to see Kerith looking at you, giving you a thumbs up. You nodded but then he gave mouthed to you where you worked at, and yelled loudly (job name) doubting that he would hear you. Luckily for you he actually did and he called the bluenette and told him where to go.

Suddenly you felt the bike rise high, which told you that he did a wheelie and was speeding up. Your heart raced and you looked at the blonde who was keeping up with him, he took a glance at you and gave you a natural smirk and made a turn around the corner leading to the tower. You kept staring that way for some reason thinking that he was still there, but honestly you knew he wasn`t. Not realizing it you were at work until Oblio took off your helmet, you snapped back into reality and got off his bike looking at your phone. You weren`t late and you told him thank you and once you got to the door, he called you to come back over. You walked back to him and gave him a confused him look, "May I see your phone?" he asked.

You cautiously gave him your phone and he unlocked it and started to type something in your phone, then he gave it back and you kept giving this confused look. "I put both mine and Kerith`s number in your phone, just in case you need anything. I understand that it`s weird but it`s just in case you need something like a ride to work or something. Okay, so if you need anything call us okay?" He said while getting back on his bike. You nodded and waved at him before walking into your job, the blue haired man drove off and you watched him from the window but soon you ignore it and put your stuff up.

Though you still didn`t understand the feeling that you felt when you watch Kerith drive, you just thought that it was probably the bike ride that made your heart race. Still you don't get why it did that when he smiled, or even smirked. It was something you never felt before.

To Be Continued…..

**Ohhh, what`s going to happen? I was thinking of doing chapter 11 tonight but I`m just really tired, but I hope you liked this chapter. Now the next chapters are going to get really good, and I`m going for the next ones to be longer than usual because I want to fill more stuff. So R/R and I`ll see you guys later!**


End file.
